Past and Present
by Pockyfest
Summary: Nightmares sweep up between the young team of exorcists. An unsolvable case? Some proposed murders at deathly times. The nightmare pulls them deeper into void. K


This story takes place 2 years after what was set in the main storyline. So that might explain why, Mai sounds so much smarter than, how she may be in the story, and isn't quite as jumpy.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**A Bad Feeling**

When I woke that quiet spring morning, I knew something was very wrong. Don't ask me how I knew – it was an instinct, the dark clouds began to shift in the distance and I could feel at the tips of my fingers that this would be a very long day.

For a while I sat there, debating on whether or not I should get up or dive back into the comfort of my futon and escape it all. But during those prolonged moments I already knew the answer, trouble always found me, no matter where I was, I would have had to face this day like any other. With a long sigh, I heaved myself up from the soft covers and moved down the stairs from my room. I did not know, nor did I speculate how on earth I got involved in this mess. I did not bother wondering, all I knew was that there was no time for regret.

I gazed out the large window onto the urban street, from the kitchen. It was a good street. Quiet yet populous with caring neighbours, it was one of those streets where you knew everyone that lived around you.

I concede, life would never be so bright without SPR. Over the years I have developed dependency for my friends. And there wasn't some crazy, life-risking case we haven't encountered yet. I probed my elbow on the wooden bench as I munched on the toast. Whatever this unsettled feeling was, I have soon to find out…

"Mai."

"A beautiful morning isn't it?" I gave him a side-long glance.

He frowned, repeatedly jabbing the button with agitation.

He feels it too…Something's wrong, but I can't tell what…then again who can bridle with the ward of time? When it comes it comes…

"Some coffee, Naru?" I began pouring the hazy content from the jug, not waiting for an answer. "Anything new?"

Shibuya shoved his documents aside, regarding me with deep, thinking eyes. "I've been thinking…this one was interesting." He rested the delicate china with a clank.

"A murder. To be precise - _murders_, quite rare, it still has many phenomenal factors, but Naru seems to have taken interest in the cold bodies instead." I jumped, not noticing the stoic assistance standing at the door.

"Lin." We exchanged shallow bows. "What's it this time?"

"Well…it's complicated. An intriguing history of a large yakuza family I suppose. It's a complex past, triggering unsettled spirits to roam their mansion. There have been five murders. We were about to leave. Why don't I explain on the way?" Lin being the unlikely gentlemen, opened the door politely.

VVVVV

The crisp outer shell concealed the suppressed and intense void within. Behind the large, steel barrier of this mansion was something horrifying. I could tell…

Two rich families, a fight, a bloody history and five murders were held behind this wooden door. How much more terrifying could I put. Let's just say, my stomach was churning, and that could only be a sign of trouble. That is, unless I was hungry…

"The history of this house, like I mentioned before, is a complicated one. Spanning over centuries, there has been a fight between two yakuza clans. Many slaughter conducted within these walls. Slaves, traitors, spies that were caught and sometime just people who knew too much…lately there have been reports from the residents who live here. Successors of the clans. About seeing spirits, will-o-wisp, or just crying voices and sounds of blood and blade. Five murders all conducted at night. The person is missing for about a day or two. Then they would be found in there room as a cold as stone the very next day. Breathe that ceased to hitch. Chest that ceased to heave. And so much so, there is always that procedure. Isn't it interesting?" Naru gave a corrupted smirk, which made me shiver.

How could he smile at a situation like this? It seems he's really interested this time…

Takigawa-san, Ayako-san, John –kun and Masako-san have also arrived. Just like old times…I smiled, we can get through it…together.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

That's it for the first chapter~ Well this is my first Ghost Hunt story and, well…also my first mystery story (or anything other than romance ^_^;;)

So thank you for reading everyone (I assume you've read, since you're at the bottom of the page ;;)

Please Review and Have a HAPPY EASTER everyone!!! 3


End file.
